Xeno Gillian
Origin: Vampire Hunter D Alias/Aka: Lord Gillian Classification: Lesser Noble, Vampire Threat level: Celestial- Age: Over 300 Years Old Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, & 7; Nobles are eternal, ageless, and undead immortals who can survive even after getting their regen negged), Regeneration (At least Mid-Godly; Nobles can regenerate even after getting their protons vaporized by Anti-Proton weapons. Gillian copied Drago's regeneration who can heal from getting his Fount of Life severed), Resurrection, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, & Power Bestowal (Nobles can bite anyone to make them their servant vampire thereby changing the latter's physiology, controlling their will and soul, and bestowing them with most of their powers if not all of it. Likely copied/absorbed Drago's Kiss of Nobility which even works on other Nobles as if they are human despite the fact that Nobles, if drained of their blood by other Nobles, don't turn into servants of Nobility but die in most cases), Hypnotism & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can put someone into deep sleep as well as hypnotise them with a mere glance or gesture), Aura (Nobles radiate a ghastly aura), Paralysis & Fear Inducement (Nobles can paralyse beings with their hypnotic abilities and moreover, their presence can induce fear amongst any being), Animal Manipulation (Nobles can easily control any wild animal or monster with a glance or gesture) Telepathy & Telekinesis (Nobles were stated to have Cryptesthesia and Psychic powers), Stealth Mastery (Nobles can be very stealthy to the point their running makes no sound and they can walk on water bodies without even causing any ripples), Flight (Type 3; Nobles can glide like birds in the sky), Minor Plant Manipulation (Flowers coming in contact with the nobles can wither away unless they are made by Nobility themselves), Perpetual Power Growth (The powers of a Noble grows throughout the years), Shapeshifting (Nobles can shapeshift themselves into Fire Dragons, Gases, Darkness, Mists, and even Rainbows), Black Magic (Nobility are known for performing Black Magic Arts but it's unknown how they do it), Life Manipulation (Nobles can bestow life as well as Regenerative abilities to non-living things via Sorcery), Weapon Mastery (Nobles were stated to be specialists in combat including swordsmanship), Power Absorption (Can absorb the powers of any individual with just a touch), Power Mimicry (Was able to instantly copy Resden's Ultra-Intense Vibration Inducement that could deconstruct anything or anyone), Vibration Manipulation (Copied from Resden, Gillian can emit Ultra-Intense Vibration which can destroy anyone or anything completely if touched), Limited Technology Manipulation (Absorbed from Xeno Gorshin, he can control electronic devices connected to his body part), Spatial Manipulation (Can manipulate space and find hidden doorways in space), Curse Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Conceptual Attack (Type 4), Regeneration Negation (At least Mid-Godly) (Gillian was able to absorb/mimic the powers of Blue Blood when he fought against Grand Duke Drago), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Copied/Absorbed from Drago, Gillian can also likely create pocket realities and was stated to be a Pro at controlling them), Air Manipulation (Copied/Absorbed from Drago), Healing (Copied/Absorbed from Drago), Likely Body Control (Copied/Absorbed from Xeno Gorshin, Gillian can likely control others' bodies if he touches them), Can Survive in Space, Resistances to Extreme Heat & Magma Manipulation (Extreme Heat of at least upto 50,000°C are of no consequence for Nobles and they can easily swim through Magma with temperature over 2000°C casually without being affected at all), Shadow Manipulation (Nobles cast no shadows at all), Radiation (Nobles are unaffected by Radiations), Poison Manipulation (Regular poisons and toxins are not fatal for Nobles as their biology can cleanse away the toxins from their body but they can still be affected by Nobility poisons which are extremely potent enough to put them in a coma), Ice Manipulation (Nobles can easily survive in the cold vacuum of space for an indefinite amount of time where the temperature is -270°C), Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, & Soul Manipulation, Hypnotism, Paralysis, Fear Inducement & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can fight each other without getting affected by their basic standard abilities such as the "Kiss of Nobility" or their paralysis, hypnotism, fear inducement, and sleep inducement), Vibration Manipulation (Was unaffected by Resden's Ultra-Intense Vibration Inducement that could deconstruct anything or anyone) Physical strength: At least Universal Level (Was able to fight Grand Duke Drago and parry his attacks as well as kill him) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Universe (Was able to parry an attack of Grand Duke Drago as well as absorb his powers and energy. It is to be noted that while Gillian could fight and ultimately kill Drago, the latter was affected by Blue Blood and had his energy absorbed by Gillian) Durability: At least Universe (Could fight Drago without getting stomped or killed) Speed: At least FTLx (Could react to both Drago and Volume 24 Base D) Intelligence: Likely Hypergenius (Comparable to other Nobles) Stamina: Very High Range: Melee Weakness: Sunlight, Holy Cross, Garlic, Running Water, Getting Beheaded and Staked through the Heart by Wooden Stakes or Iron Arrows Standard equipment: His Longsword and FPU Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Character Category:Male Category:Vampire Category:Light novel Category:Antagonist Category:Dark attribute Category:Evil Category:Flying Category:Plant element manipulator Category:Wind element manipulator Category:Magic user Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Sound user Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Current Threat level: Celestial Category:FTL speeds